Advent Drabbles
by DefineNormalitee
Summary: A competition being run by BeckyScarlettCullen. Advent drabbles for Bella, during the time in New Moon when Edward is away. For Saffiya Scarlett, Becky, Tara and all my reviewers! Thank you guys!
1. December First: Librarian

**POV: Librarian**

**Stimulus word: Librarian. Duh.**

**Dedication: Amy and Becky, of course.**

I love my job.

I love books, and it seems incredible to me that I can spend all of my working days with so many of them, right here in my home town. I'm a librarian, you see- at Forks High School- and proud of it!

I love watching and listening to the few students that venture into my library. My daily insight into the minds of America's youth is made so much brighter at Advent, of course- Christmas is so close I can see it, touch it, breathe it- and the students are all so happy!

All except one, that is.

Bella, I think her name is. She was a great cause of gossip for a while, a few months back- the new girl in a small town –and then…

Nothing.

She spends every lunch here now, and most of her fourth periods. Most of the time, she determinedly tackles trigonometry (an awful subject, honestly).

Sometimes…

She's in another world, I think. She doodles aimlessly, wincing every now and then, staring at the wall, and just talks quietly to herself. Every day, the same thing:

_He's gone._

Then, as the bell rings, she hurries out with her bag and coat, dropping her doodles into the bin.

One day, I was bold enough to pick up that paper, And suddenly…

I understood.

The paper merely says, hundreds of times all over:

_Happy Christmas, Edward._


	2. December Second: Letters To Santa Claus

**Stimulus: Letters To Santa Claus.**

**POV: Alice**

**Dedication: Patrick, my giver and reciever of mindless trivia ;)**

* * *

I could practically hear the Bond theme tune rolling in the background as I stole across the roof of our new house in Denali. I crept silently to the chimney, avoiding all the tiles and beams that I had foreseen would give me any trouble, though I needn't have bothered- Edward was out hunting with the boys. About bloody time, too! He'd been putting it off for weeks, just moping around…

_Focus, Alice!_

Um, yeah…

Ah ha! There it was, stuck to the top of the pot as I'd seen it would be. I peeled it away, carefully… gently does it…

_Isn't that an old kind of soap?_

_SHUT UP, ALICE!_

_Oops._

It had been my idea to write the letters to Santa- an idea which had been backed by and eager Emmett (of course), a confused Jazz (he'd do anything for me, and vice versa) and outright shunned by an irritated Rose. It was just a ploy, of course, to find out what they wanted for Christmas, but still…

Edward had been harder to persuade than Emmett and Jazz- but he'd given in, in the end.

_No one can resist me! Mwahahahaaa!_

And now I here I was, trying to find out what they wanted for Christmas. I could have seen it, but this was so much more fun…

Right: Emmett wants a skateboard. Oh, dear…

Jazz: Jazz was easy. He wanted… Ooh…

_Ahem…_

Edward was next. I gave his envelope more care than nessacery gentleness as I opened it: even as if his letter was so much more fragile than the others…

I took out the letter, unfolded it, and with a small "oh!" of surprise and sadness I promptly fell off the roof.

_Bella, _it read. _All I want is Bella._


	3. December Third: Snow Man i

**Stimulus: Snowman**

**POV: Edward**

**Dedication: Becky Wyman, fellow Twilighter!**

Alice squealed as Emmett hurtled through the snowy air at her, curled into a canon ball. She dodged- of course- and Emmett landed on me, instead, knocking the useless air out of my inactive lungs as he did so. He jumped up, horrified. "Uh, oops," he chuckled nervously, "sorry, Edward."

He held out a freezing hand to help me up, but I ignored it. I shrugged.

Alice froze (no pun intended), examining the icy tension (again, no pun intended) that had formed between us. I didn't need to be able to read her mind to know that she was thinking furiously.

"I know!" She cried suddenly, "let's make a snow man!"

Emmett gave a low whoop and hurried over to the nearest patch of unsullied snow, choosing one that was a good hundred metres away.

He needn't have gone that far.

Alice took a few steps toward him but turned back to me, hesitant. "Coming?"

I saw Emmett freeze.

I shook my head and she walked on.

Wasn't I, now, just like the snow man that Alice and Emmett were building? I always had been, in one sense at least- but now, more than ever.

Flesh of snow, heart of ice…

Non existent soul…

But there was one key difference between us: the snow man was making Emmett's' day.

I was ruining his advent.


	4. December Fourth: Snow Man ii

**Stimulus: Snow Man**

**POV: Bella**

**Dedication: The entire music department at SDCC, for making school that much more enjoyable- especially for Mr Lewis, who came up with this stupid song!!**

**Note: The song 'I'm A Snow Man' is to the tune of Blues Brothers 'Soul Man'. Listen to it. It helps.**

_I'm a snow man…_

_Duh duh duh, duh duh duh duuuh…_

_I'm a snow man…_

I practically growled as the radio alarm on my bedside table stole me from my much needed (and unusual) state of dreamless sleep. A little more violently than nessacery, I slammed the 'Snooze' button and sat up sleepily, rubbing my shadowed eyes.

Charlie had bought me the alarm, and I hated it. It was a very nice gesture, of course, but the songs that were playing on the radio at the moment were too… relevant.

_I'm a snow man!_

_ONE MORE TIME!_

_I'm a SNOW MAN…_

…with the exception of this mornings particularly irritating song. It was driving me insane, all these stars trying to make a comeback by using someone else's fame and lyrics…

_I'M A SNOW MAN!_

With an irritated scream, I unplugged the radio and aimed… I lowered it slowly. No, to destroy this would destroy all the hard work I'd put into making Charlie happy. The effort I thought I was putting in, anyway…

Trying to distract myself, I dressed slowly. Instinctively hopeful, I glanced out of the window…

Nope, no silver Volvo.

Tears sprung to my eyes as I waited for the numbness to claim me once more.


	5. December Fifth: Cheese, Anyone?

**Stimulus: Cheese, anyone?**

**POV: Bella/Charlie**

**Dedication: Every failed actor and actress around the world who ends up in cheesey Christmas ads. "Treat people you meet on your way up the ladder of fame and fortune with respect- you're sure to meet them on the way back down" ;)**

**Bella**

_Cheese, anyone?_

I frowned at the television- or rather, the 'family' on the screen. Pearly white teeth, perfect faces…

Ugh.

This was the time of day I hated the most: the time between school and bed time. I was numb all day, relieved of the responsibility of pain- but not when I came home. I had to make an effort for Charlie. So the numbness had to wait…

Speaking of Charlie, he's staring at the screen with a small smile on his face. Probably wants to join them…

"_Thanks, Mom and Dad!" the small boy on the screen shouted happily, waving his armful of toys at me._

Was I supposed to be jealous?

"_This is the best Christmas EVER!"_

Oh, Per_lease…_

"_Don't thank us! Thank Toys R Us!" The 'parents' laughed._

I didn't fight against the numbness after that.

**Charlie**

Note to self: Shop at Toys R Us…


	6. December Sixth: Ice

**Stimulus: Ice **

**POV: Emmett**

**Dedication: Mum, who wins the 'Funniest Fall On Ice' competition.**

Ew, ice. Ew…

As if there wasn't already enough ice around here!

Edward hates it even more than me- I think it reminds him of

No. I can't finish that sentence.

Can I?

She was always falling over, always tripping… as if the ground beneath her was permanently iced over…

Edward treated her as if she were made of ice, too.

So now we must treat him like he is made of ice. Because he's fragile. Breakable.

Cold…


	7. December Seventh: Snowing

**Stimulus: Snowing**

**POV: Rosalie**

**Dedication: Amy. I promised, didn't I? ;) Ly x**

Ew, it's snowing…

I hate the snow. It's mushy, and it ruins my clothes…

Especially when Emmett canon balls right into a stupid pile of the crappy stuff, right next to me…

"EMMETTTTTTTT!!!!"


	8. December Eigth: Letters To Santa Claus

**Stimulus: Letters To Santa**

**POV: Santa, lol**

**Dedication: Santa, of course! ;)**

I sighed heavily as I looked over my enourmous beer belly (hey, the wife loves it, so I'm not complaining!) at the even bigger pile of 'letters to Santa'. Make that piles…

"How many more?" I asked an apologetic looking elf. He scanned the long list in his hand.

"Five million, two thousand and forty eight." He cringed. Wow, that must be a record!

"Never mind. Let's get started, eh?"

I picked up the one nearest to me and scanned it.

_Bella. All I want is Bella._

Hmm… What, exactly, is a Bella?

I asked the elf, and he looked confused. "Isn't that a kind of doll? Bratz, or something silly?"

I nodded wisely. Well, if this… Edward person wanted Bratz, then Bratz he shall have…


	9. December Ninth: Romeo And Juliet

**Stimulus: Romeo and Juliet**

**POV: Bella**

**Dedication: All of my English class. Thank yooouu!!  
**

**NOTE: Amy, if you asked Santa for Will Scarlett he would bring you a life-sized doll. LMAO.**

The semester was drawing- sorry, dragging- to an end, and Miss Hewings was visibly counting the days to her big Christmas bonus. She'd chosen to celebrate by making us all watch 'Romeo and Juliet'. Again. Normally, this was a treat for me as much as it was for her: but today, I groaned along with the rest of my English class.

Was this a treat for me?

No, it was not.

It was not because this film was the last I had watched with him before he left.

It was not because my Romeo was far, far away.


	10. December Tenth: Bills

**Stimulus: Bills**

**POV: Esme**

**Dedication: Vanessa; thanks for the smelly apple, dahling!!**

I hummed cheerfully as I made my way to the door to pick up the post. I loved Christmas cards, even if we didn't get very many. I was expecting one from Charlotte and Peter… there it was. Oh, how sweet!

I frowned as I noticed the other, official looking letter. I stooped quickly to pick it up. Ugh. A bill…

I gasped as I took in the amount stated on the smooth paper.

"ALIIIICCCCCCEEEE!!!"


	11. December Eleventh: Therapy

**Stimulus: Therapy**

**POV: Alice**

**Dedication: Stephenie Meyer, of course!**

I winced inwardly as Carlisle gazed, disappointed, at me. I hated it when he was upset…

"It's a problem, Alice. A real problem. You can't just keep spending like this!"

Ouch.

"I think… it's time we sent you into therapy, Alice."

I brightened. "Retail therapy?"

I _really _shouldn't have said that…


	12. December Twelth: Gone

**Stimulus: Gone**

**POV: Rosalie**

**Dedication: Josephine. Gawd, you make me larf…**

"Go on, Rose, open yours!"

I glowered at Emmett. Goddammitt, he does this _every day…_

I am NOT opening this stupid, expensive calendar. Stupid, tacky, human traditions…

Carlisle caught my eye and opened his mouth, sternly, when Esme skidded into the room.

"Edward's gone," she gasped.


	13. December Thirteenth: Christmas Tree

**Stimulus: Christmas Tree**

**POV: Charlie**

**Dedication: Josephine, the master of the Decorations!!**

I looked glumly at my Christmas tree, a six footer, shoved unceremoniously into the corner and hastily decorated. I hated decorating. Every year, I vowed to finish the whole tree. Every year, you could see exactly where I'd given up and gone for a coffee.

For a moment, I considered calling Bella down to come finish it off. I was halfway out of my seat when I realized that probably wasn't such a good idea, now. I returned to my seat with a hard lump forming in my throat.

It looked like Christmas was cancelled.


	14. December Fourteenth: Holly

**Stimulus: Holly**

**POV: Jessica**

**Dedication: Vanessa, Natalie and Kirsty; we are the starters of the New Revolution. Save Our Seagulls!!!**

"Just a little higher, Jess… Nope, still higher…"

"Like this?" I struggled to pin the stream of (fake) holly that Mike and I were putting up to where he told me. We'd agreed to help decorate the hall at school for the Christmas party, and it was going… not well. So far, we'd decorated half a Christmas tree between us.

"Yeah. That'll do…"

And Mike kept telling me to put things higher and higher on the tree. I couldn't understand why. Maybe it was because when I stretched, he could see up my skirt. Perv.

I hoped it was…


	15. December Fifteenth: Shopping

**Stimulus: Shopping**

**POV: Bella**

**Dedication: Abi. Now do you see what happens when you make me eat malteasers?!**

"So… where do you want to go next, Bella?"

I sighed. Charlie's false cheeriness was starting to take it's toll on me.

Charlie grimaced and headed into La Senza. With a brief realization that he had (temporarily, I was sure of it) gotten over his fear of 'feminine products', I followed him.

Charlie had woken me this morning with the announcement that he had gotten the day off for me, cleared it with the office, so he had the day off to spend with me. So what did I want to do, Bella, honey?

The mall had seemed harmless enough.


	16. December Sixteenth: Distractions

**Stimulus: Distraction**

**POV: Edward**

**Dedication: Mr. Kensington, for the worst explanation of particles ever. "There's liquid, and, um, not quite so liquid."**

I feel…

I am…

Ugh, this is hopeless.

Seven languages and a medical degree can't help me to explain how I feel.

My family certainly can't.

But I know what can…

I need to banish these treacherous thoughts. I made a plan, now I must follow it! I need a distraction…

\\


	17. December Seventeenth: Forever

**Stimulus: Forever**

**POV: Alice**

**Dedication: Becky. Keep it up, hun.**

**AN: Ugh, this is so cheesy! I hate this one, but I couldn't think of anything better… I need inspiration, Peeps!**

Edward stared up at the sign, increasing frustration on his tired face. He was trying to discover which way Victoria had gone by… staring?

_She's in South Africa, Edward, _I willed the knowledge to him with desperation. _Follow her there!_

"Alice?" a voice inquired. I hastily pulled out of my daydreams and turned to face the speaker. It was Jazz, and a stern look was on his face.

"You were looking for him, weren't you?"

I opened my mouth to offer various other explanations, but decided not to bother. I nodded. "Yes. He's in Vancouver, and—"

"I don't want to know, Alice."

I frowned. "Why?"

He turned away to speak, but I knew what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth.

"It wasn't your fault, Jasper."

His voice was bitter and cold, but I didn't take offence: all the hate in it was directed at himself. "Really? Edward thought so."

"Hey." I grabbed him and turned him around. "Look at me. I said, look at me. That's better. Now, I don't want you to worry about Edward tonight. Tonight, all that matters is you and I. Forever."

A small smile graced his full lips. "Forever."

And then I sealed the deal with a short kiss.


	18. December Eighteenth: Toys R Us

**Stimulus: Toys R Us**

**POV: Charlie**

**Dedication: My star reviewer: **iiLoveStupidShinyVolvoOwner; **You always make me smile. PUDS! XD**

**AN: Read chapter five before this, ok? Then you'll understand it. Enjoy!**

"I'm just popping out for a bit. Ok, Bells?"

I threw a hopeful grin in her direction, but she remained where she was at the kitchen table. She nodded blankly. I sighed, and ducked outside into the cold.

I couldn't think of anything to do. I'd tried chocolate, sweets, even threats: nothing. She was worse than I'd thought…

I climbed into the cruiser, unsure of where I was going to go. I could go to see Billie… naw. He was probably with Jake. He wouldn't mind, but I couldn't stand to see them together, not now. It… I don't know. I felt… hollow. Empty.

Where to go, then? I could go to the bar… no. The last thing I wanted was to go down to that bar where everyone knew me and have them ask, all concerned, how my Bella was… No.

I headed towards Port Angeles, and I realized where I was going. I checked the clock on my dashboard; six pm. Surely if I just sped up, just a little bit…

Within half an hour, I was there. I opened the door and stepped out, shivering a little as the cold winter air bit my face. Where was it? I scanned the horizon, pulling my coat closer. Aha… I gingerly put out a foot to test the ice. And another… and another… without knowing it, I was running. I needed this.

I stopped before the threshold, feeling stupid now. This was stupid. I was stupid.

Nevertheless, I stepped inside. The lights were warm and welcoming. I couldn't help but smile as I was approached by the elf.

"Happy Christmas, sir," the elf chirped.

"And to you," I replied happily.

"Welcome to Toys R Us."


	19. December Nineteenth: Christmas Dinner

**Stimulus: Christmas Dinner**

**POV: Bella**

**Dedication: Grandma, of course. VIP through and through!! (Yeah, that won't make sense to anyone but me and her. Oh well.)**

"Next!"

Ugh. Christmas Dinner at Forks High School was not a pleasant affair. The tables were pulled together, so that everyone sat in one big circle, and crackers were being distributed by the disgustingly festive teachers. One had even dressed up as Santa.

"Next!"

The dinner ladies were strangely cheerful; they were dressed as elves, and many were singing. Singing! Ew…

I stood where I was, wondering whether or not I should venture into the hall. Nobody had seen me- why should they? I meant nothing to them, and they were all enjoying their feast. They didn't need me.

I wavered… surely there was a place? I looked along the table and almost smiled as I saw one free place. That was rare, for me…

"Next!"

I sought out Jess and Mike, really smiling when I saw them together. That hadn't changed, then, out of the many things that had.

"Next!"

I stepped inside, slowly. I still wasn't sure whether I wanted to do this… as a reassurance, I glanced over to the empty chair.

It had been taken.

I turned on my heel and strode over to the library.


	20. December Twentieth: Letters iii

**Stimulus: Letters To Santa iii**

**POV: Jasper**

**Dedication: Stef: Thank you! **

**AN: I have become aware that these drabbles seem to be getting worse as they go along… I have tried to rectify this. Here! Enjoy!!**

"Oh, isn't this sweet! Letters to Santa! Oh, how darling!"

Esme's voice rang clearly through the house: I froze in my chair, shock pulsing through my veins. What?! The letters…?

I looked over at Alice, who was perched in my lap, in horror. She gazed uneasily back.

"I thought you sent them?" I whispered to her in horror.

"Um, I couldn't send yours, silly! It… well, think of what you wanted!"

I nodded. She was right: the only thing I had asked for was… well, not to be repeated. Let's just say that only Alice could fulfill THIS Christmas wish…

And now Esme had her hands on it.

"CARLISLEEEEEEEE!"

Oh, dear…


	21. December Twenty First: Bills ii

**Stimulus: Bills ii**

**POV: Carlisle**

**Dedication: Stef, again: Thank you, again!!**

"Be a Darling and get the post, Carlisle?"

"Of course."

Esme smiled at me from across the table where the family were sat, but Alice looked up with panic written on her face. I got up and approached the door.

"Um, Carlisle…"

Alice was next to me. "Yes?"

"You have to understand, I just couldn't help myself… they were on sale!"

Oh, dear.

I picked up the only envelope, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I mean, I thought they would be perfect for Esme-"

I silenced her with a look and opened it.

"ALICEEEEEEE!!!"


	22. December Twenty Second: Shopping ii

**Stimulus: Shopping (Which I have been doing all day… ugh!)**

**POV: Angela**

**Dedication: Angela; good luck with the series!**

"Angela? Phone for you."

I looked up from my lunch hopefully; maybe Bella had decided to talk to me again? I took the phone and sighed when Jessica's voice filtered through the tinny speakers. Aw, well- she'd come round eventually.

"Hi, Jess."

"Do you want to come shopping with me and Lauren tomorrow? We're heading over to Port Angeles."

"Great!" I smiled. I was in the middle of revising: shopping was the exact thing I needed to cheer me up. If only Bella would come… I froze; if Bella wouldn't make the first steps to recovery herself, maybe I should make them for her…?

"Ang? You still there?"

"Yeah. Um, Jess…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we should invite Bella?"

Her reply was instant: "No. Why should we?!"

I sighed. "Never mind."

"I'll pick you up at ten. Bye!"

"Bye, Jess."

I pressed end call and went back to my lunch. It looked like Bella was on her own with this one.


	23. December Twenty Third: Regrets

**Stimulus: Regrets**

**POV: Jessica**

**Dedication: Um… all my reviewers! Thank you guys!!**

"Bye, Angela!" I waved happily as my friend walked up her garden path. With a contented smile, I drove away from Angela's house.

What a say! I loved shopping, and Christmas shopping? Even better! There was nothing more cheery than shopping at Christmas. Fantastic!

As great as my day had been… I couldn't help but wonder…

Should we have invited her?

The instant answer was no, of course not: she moped around all the time! She would have ruined it!

But when I thought about it…

"Argh!" I gritted my teeth, angry with myself. This was stupid. I wasn't going to ruin a great day by thinking about her.

She was on her own.


	24. Christmas Eve

**Stimulus: Christmas Eve**

**POV: Esme**

**Dedication: Santa, of course!**

My family are sprawled across our long sofa, happily curled up to watch 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'.

The perfect family picture…

But it's incomplete.

_Where are you, Edward?_


	25. Christmas Day!

**Stimulus: Christmas Day**

**POV: Charlie**

**Dedication: EVERYONE! Have a brilliant Christmas!!**

"Thank you, dad! This is the best Christmas EVER!"

Hot, thick tears rolled down my cheeks as I watched the Christmas video I had made three years ago. The Bella on screen was un-wrapping her presents, happily laughing and smiling. I couldn't help but wish that the real Bella could be just as jolly…

"Oh!"

I looked up to see a shocked and upset Bella standing in my doorway. I hastily jumped up to turn off the home-video- you never knew what would upset her…

"No. Leave it on."

I sat back on my couch, staring up at her as her eyes welled up. I held my arms out to her, and for the first time in years she hugged me desperately. I stroked her soft hair.

"It's ok, honey. Everything is going to be ok."


End file.
